an Assassination classroom fanfic
by Asianpotter1
Summary: so, this takes place about a week or two after the end of the manga chapter 184, it's my first fanfic on this site, wish me luck.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nagisa's POV

*Sigh* "wonder what to do now, Korosensei is gone now, school's out for a while."

I thought to myself as I layed on the side of a hill staring into the blue sky. after a minute or two Karma had approached me waving a hand in the air.

"oi! nagisa!"

"oh, hey there Karma" I replied happy to see a friend.

"what are you doing out here on your own?"

"what do you mean?"

"well, you know what could happen to you when no one is around." he said grinning.

"hey, you know I _am_ a guy"

he chuckled a little and then lied down a foot or two away from me.

"life feels kinda boring now huh, our assassination classroom is over, no more saving the world for us." he said bluntly

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Can we all really make it on our own? all this time we had been helped by korosensei."

"I'm sure we can, except for terasaka maybe," he said, as always, Karma never changes.

"oh! that's right!"

"what is?"

I had just remembered something important,

"in my notebook korosensei left after his death, on the last page he left me an address to somewhere,"

"where does it lead to? treasure? a magic growth potion?"

"well, _I wish a growth potion_ , I don't know where it leads to, I haven't gone yet.

"How about we go there." Karma suggested.

"huh? just us two alone?" I asked

"is it really a problem? we've done things together alone all the time before,"

"well, I guess so but..."

"I'm just joking, we can invite some people if you want, how about kayano? or sugino?"

"no, we can just go alone."

End of chapter 1.

So, writer here, I'm pretty new at writing on this site, but I've had some practice before with making fanfics. so with me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nagisa and Karma had eventually arrived at their destination. A small pub. Nagisa peeked in to see just 6 people, two ladies behind the counter working and 4 guys hanging out.

"Karma…" Nagisa began, "those guys, I think they're assassins"

"Yeah, they certainly look the part." Karma replied back, "well, might as well just let ourselves in.

"K-Karma!" Unable to stop Karma Nagisa followed him in.

"Hey, don't you think you're a bit too young to be here? you kids shouldn't be in a place like this, especially with people like us." one man said smoking a cigarette.

"Now Mario," the older of the 2 girls said. "Be nicer to them, maybe they're lost."

"That one… you with the blue hair!" the younger girl said.

"Y-yes?" Nagisa said startled.

"Are you a student?" she asked

"Not anymore, we graduated recently,"

"Your old teacher wouldn't happen to be a giant yellow octopus would he?" she asked looking both excited and concerned.

"You, you know who Korosensei is? _Or was_ " he asked. Someone outside of the Government or class 3-E who knew of Korosensei's existence. How could anyone know?

"He used to come here pretty often." Mario said. "Used to go on and on about his students, went nuts about his class of students."

" _So he had a double life huh? Why am I not really surprised."_ Nagisa thought to himself.

"Oi, Nagisa" Karma said, "that girl looks like you, could you two be twins?" he asked sarcastically.

"No…" Nagisa said giving up.

"Nice to meet you Nagisa-kun! My name is Hotaru," the young girl said smiling.

"Likewise Hotaru-san." He said smiling back.

"Hey, Onee-chan, can I go out for a bit?" Hotaru asked her sister.

"Hotaru-chan, we have people here," her sister said.

"I'll take over for her." Karma said

"Oh no, I could never ask that of you." she said.

"It's alright, I'm all for helping my friend. Besides, I would like to give this kind of stuff a try."

"Hm, okay alright, I'm sorry for asking this of you." she said sighing.

"Don't sweat it. I'm perfectly fine doing this," he said.

"Karma? I'm surprised. You usually don't volunteer for this… wait a minute." he realized why Karma decided to volunteer to help in the pub, so he could gleave me and Hotaru alone together.

"Well," Hotaru began, "let's go Nagisa-kun." she said.

The two look-alikes left the pub and went to the park. They hung out, played in an arcade, Nagisa dealt with some people who felt "low on cash".

About 2 weeks had past and the relationship between the two had grown quite fond of one another. They decided go to the theater since a movie they both liked was having a sequel. They enjoyed being with one another. After the movie had ended they had gone to a fast food place to eat. They began to talk about their lives a bit laughing about the dumb and funny things they did.

"So, are you _sure_ you're a guy?" she asked laughing.

"Somehow… yes." he said sounding somewhat sad but not.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything." she said sounding sorry.

"Nah, it's completely fine, Karma and a friend of his used to poke fun about my appearance." Nagisa said assuring Hotaru.

They looked at each other, staring at one another feeling connected for some reason.

"Hey, Nagisa-kun?" Hotaru asked "are you in a relationship?" she asked.

"Well, not yet." he said

"Really? Oh, well," Hotaru's face began to turn red. "May um, I-"

"Yes," Nagisa answered. "I was honestly about to ask you too." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"You jerk! Why make a girl say it first!" she said embarrassed.

"Sorry, but the answer is absolutely." he said.

They leaned into one another's face and their lips touched.

Wow, this is a great picture!" Karma said jumping out of a bush.

"Karma!" the two said in unison.

END


End file.
